Memories of Jewels
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Misha is a red headed girl. So is the demon the gang is after. How is her past connected to Kurama's? And what's with that lake in the forest? There are so many questions that need answering.On Hold. KxOC
1. Thieving Past

No one is to hate me please! I know nothing of Kuronue except what I find online . All my stories are based on what I know.

* * *

A girl that looks about Yusuke's age walks up to a door. She has read hair the color of Kurama's hair and green eyes like him too, but her hair is longer and she has claws. Her hair is up in a ribbon to keep it out of her eyes. Behind the door is a stand. On the stand is a beautiful red gem. She smirks as she stabs through the steel door and pulls it off it's hinges.  
"Doors and security systems can't stop me." She turns her head to look behind her at the many bodies on the floor and the demon attack squad. "Pitiful. I thought this was going to be a challenge." She walks through the door frame and into the room. Walking up to the stand she puts a clawed hand above the glass case and slashes it in half. She pockets the jewel and then dashes off before the back up get there. 

Later ::  
She walks into a clearing where what seems to be a table is. Around the table, in the shadows, are many figures of demons. The girl walks into the clearing and up to the table, she then lays the jewel on a cushion on the table. Many 'oooo's and 'aaaaaah's can be heard along with some mumbling.  
"Good work Misha. I'm proud, you did well." A silver haired male came out of the shadows and congratulated her, a grin on his face.  
"Shut it, Youko! You know that you gave me an easy assignment! I got that done in less than an hour!" She glared daggers at him. Youko smirked.  
"Ah yes, that. Now Misha, it doesn't matter how easy you did it. All that matters is that you did it without complaint, until the end that is. That is what shows you need more training." She growled at him.  
"Youko, your being harsh. Misha did very well, she is the youngest of us all after all." Another male said coming fourth. Youko looked at him.  
"Very right Kuronue." He turned to Misha who was still glaring. "Misha!" He said sternly, in a commander-like voice. Mica straightened and stood as a cadet receiving orders or being inspected, but slightly relaxed.  
"Yes sir?"  
"I will give you another mission. In two days time!" Misha looked pleased but wondered if it was another baby job. "You will collect the fragmented stone of Midas." The Fragmented Stone of Midas, in my story, is a precious stone guarded most heavily and can grant great power to the wielder. The current holder of it is a high ranked level B- demon, with the jewel a level B for he does not wield all of the jewel. It is a blue gem that seems to have a mind and life of it's own. Mica looked proud and the others in the shadows were gasping and mumbling about how a child could not accomplish this feat.  
Misha heard one voice, just one, say this and immediately killed him, which silenced all others. Kuronue smirked. "Good luck Misha!" He disappeared.  
Misha glared at were he had been, "I hate him."  
"Misha..." Youko said, regaining her attention.  
"Yes sir?"  
"Get some rest, for soon you must prove your worth to this team." Misha mumbled what seemed to be, 'Team? Yea right.' But was not heard by any except Youko. She did as she was told and headed for her 'nest'.

Next Morning ::  
Misha woke up early. Something troubled her dreams and as soon as she woke, she knew something was wrong. She looked around from the tree where she slept to see that the sun hadn't risen and all the forest was asleep. "What is going on?" She looked down to see Kuronue a little ways left of her tree. He seemed up to something, and Misha wasn't about to be left out of it. She quietly jumped down and followed Kuronue. I bet he wanted me to follow. He knows I can't resist an adventure or mischief. But still, she followed.  
Kuronue stopped short of a smaller clearing, just outside the nesting area of the team. When he stopped, Misha stopped. "Youko? Hey, Youko? Are you here?" He whispered. "Geese Youko, if your not here, I'm gonna..."  
"Hold on Kuronue. Be patient for once." He smiled and Kuronue frowned. Misha smirked, Well, Youko has always been a kidder. From the first time I met him I've known that...strong and serious, yet gentle and a joker. Misha had liked Youko for a long time, since they were young...er.  
Youko looked in the direction of Misha, who hid behind the bushes, and then back at Kuronue. He frowned. "Kuronue. How come you let her follow you?" Misha flinched and came out, knowing there was no way around this. "Well? Kuronue?"  
Kuronue smirked. "Well, you see Youko, I was passing by her tree nest when..." Youko cut in.  
"When you thought she'd want to come along. You woke her and let her follow you." Kuronue looked hurt.  
"Now Kurama, how was I to know she would wake when I paused by her tree?"  
"Kuronue. You know perfectly well that she has acute senses and can't stand to miss a challenge. She was bound to follow you!" Misha glared for a second at them and then stepped forward.  
"Can you both Please stop pretending like I'm not here!" They looked at her.  
"Sorry Misha, I got caught up in that." Youko apologized, Kuronue just shrugged his apology. Youko then walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen. You can't follow us. We are going on a mission." Her eyes widened in a , why can't I come too?' sort of way. "Misha, It's dangerous. You need to worry about your own mission. That's in two days, now, the rest of the team already know. I sent someone to tell you about it but it seems you had already gone to bed." Misha looked surprised and then backed off.  
"Alright them, Kurama...I'll stay..." Her head was down. She raised her head and looked him sternly in the eyes, "But don't die k? cause then my mission won't happen." She smiled wide and then hurried off to bed.

"She sure has a lot of respect for you Kurama. It's a shame she can't come with us." Youko furrowed his eye brows and looked at his friend. "Kuronue, you know she'd die if she came." Kuronue just shrugged. "Not that we will though, right Kurama?" Youko nodded and they set off for their mission.

Their Mission  
Everything was going smoothly. They were starting to feel that the rumors about this place weren't true. And soon they thought that maybe they should've let Misha come along. After they got their treasure they headed out. Kuronue was saying that this places reputation was crap when he ran past a tree and his necklace was cut off. "My pendant!" He said, going back for it. But he was caught in a trap and stabbed in the leg by a log trap. Youko turned around at his friends yelp and went to go back.  
"No Kurama! Go! You've got the treasure, I'll be fine!" He ripped out the log and stood up best he could. He was bleeding badly but he trudged on with Youko's help. Soon though he collapsed and was overtaken by demon guards/warriors. They were actually assassins but they took what they could get. Youko wanted to help him but Kuronue told him to leave again and so he did. Returning to the 'headquarters' alone with the treasure.

'Headquarters'  
Everyone gathered around the main clearing as Youko came in. He was covered in blood on one side because he had help Kuronue walk part way. Everyone gasped when he walked in, but no one except Misha moved a lot. She ran into the light and was about to ask what happened when Youko stopped her. He then walked to the table, not putting any treasure on it and then addressed the team.  
"Fellow thieves. Today, on a mission for one half of the Fragmented Jewel" Misha looked at him strangely, she was to retrieve the other half. Youko had paused and lowered his head. He now raised it and continued, "On this mission went two people. Myself and Kuronue, whom we all know well. Kuronue and I had the treasure in hand when we fell into a trap and he was badly injured. We continued, but soon he fell into their hands and was murdered. I must now sadly say, that Kuronue will no longer be stealing with us."  
Everyone was surprised by this, for Kuronue was known not to fall into traps. Youko then dismissed them quietly and they all left. Youko headed for the lake nearby and Misha was left standing in the clearing under the stars. "Oh, Youko...."

She gave him some time and then slowly followed him to the lake where he was standing in the water. He was fully clothed but was deep in the water, letting it wash away the blood. After a while of this he went to sit on a nearby rock and think.  
Misha walked up quietly so that Youko didn't know until she was close at hand. "What do you want Misha?" He said gloomily. "I-I uh...I just wanted...t-to see if you were alright." She stuttered, not quite knowing what to say. Youko just turned his head to the side a little so that it was facing away from Misha. "Youko?" She started.  
"Misha, I don't want you to go on your mission." Youko stated plainly with a stern yet sad voice.  
"But, but why Kurama? I am just as good as anyone else!" She seemed mad but Youko just stood and faced her.  
"And Kuronue was better than anyone else in there. Misha don't you get it!? Kuronue died trying to get this stupid fragment and if you go so will you! Especially since your going alone." He sat back down on the rock.  
She smiled and walked in front of him. "Youko..." She waited till he looked at her. "I'm still going." He looked surprised that she would disobey him.  
"Misha? Why now? Why now of all times would you chose to disobey me?" She kept smiling.  
"Because." She turned around and face the sky. "I can do it. I know I can." She seemed very confident and Youko, speechless, did not argue. With that, she went to bed.

Next day, around noon ::  
Misha was getting ready for her mission all morning. She had on her special outfit, sleek and maneuverable in. She packed most of her weapons and tired her hair up in a bun. She looked determined. "I'm ready!" She said aloud to herself.  
She was leaving when Youko came up behind her, "Misha! Misha wait up!" She turned around.  
"Youko? What are you doing?" She thought he wanted to come. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out the first half of the jewel. It was blue, same as the one she was going for. He was holding it in his claws. "Youko? Did you already go and get this while I was asleep?" Youko looked at her and then pocketed it.  
"No Misha, that's the one Kuronue and I got. I just wanted you to know that I had it so you wouldn't go back and try for it. Also, I wanted you to know that you do not have to do this." He looked at her in the eyes with a stern look. "If it gets to dangerous, I want you to come back. K?" Misha shook her surprise away and nodded.  
She got into her army guy pose and saluted, "Sir yes sir!" She said with a smile and then turned and left. Youko looked after her.  
"I don't want to lose you." Kurama said softly. He sighed as she walked off.

Midas Castle Vault ::

Misha looked around. She had taken care of most of the guards and the security before they could call back up. Now she was in front of the jewels chamber. The door was not steel, or wood. In fact, there was no door to begin with. "Strange." She said to herself as she walked through it. She walked up to the jewel, laid on a cushion like the one back at the clearing. She frowned at how easy it was.  
"Youko had trouble getting part of this?" She sighed as she reached for it. She gasped as green ropes came from no where and grabbed her by the wrist. A voice, probably not from a current creature in the room, said. "Do Not Touch The Jewel! High Security Area. Please Leave." She went for the jewel again and was caught again. "Don Not Touch The Jewel!! Security! Security!" An alarm went off and she looked around quickly. No one was there yet but the sound of yells and loud feet was coming ever closer. She trashed the ropes and took the jewel up in her claws, being careful with it.  
She ran out the door and found herself facing multiple enemies. She was about to fight them with one hand. She killed many of them but they just kept coming, and when she seemed to be winning a figure came in and Misha ears twitched. The B- demon was coming. He entered the area and demanded that Misha return his jewel in a low voice.  
"Yea right" Misha said and let go of the jewel from her claws and swiped it from the air in the palm of her hand, so she could get around without worrying that she would drop it. A bright light was let off from the jewel and they all seemed to disappear. When she spoke, her voice seemed echoed in the light.  
"What the heck!?" She said just before it slid from her hand to her wrist, where she balanced it so as not to drop it. It heated up and began to burn her. She yelped and tried to knock it off, but it was stuck on her skin. No, it was stuck In her skin. "What the hell!? Get off!" She tried to get it off. When she did this it blasted out a blue light and lit her up. She screamed as she fades away. (think an enemy of Goku when he blows them to smithereens.) Back at the 'headquarters' Youko suddenly got a bad feeling.

* * *

Note from not-the-author. This story is placed in the regular times. with Kurama and Yusuke and them.. trust me.. And dont tell the author I wrote anything, in your reviews I mean.. And I, as the controler of this name, forbid Self-Inserts in any story I post so no, the main character is not an insert. Again. Shh!! Dont tell. ::sneaks away:: 


	2. New Life

  
  
Tokyo, Japan - Friday, 8:00 am (I don't know when Yusuke school starts, I'm saying 8:30)

"Bye Mom! I going to school!" "See ya later honey!"

Voice of Misha comes on, like a narrator  
Name : Misha Sato, Age : 15, School : Saryaski Junior High (Yusuke's School. Kurama recently moved and was placed in his school too. This is not part of the narration)  
Hi, I'm Misha! My hair is red, my eyes are green, and I am..... end narration  
"Late!" Misha is running down the street trying not to knock anyone over. "Damn! I am soooo late! Late Late Late Late Late!!!!!!" She hurried into the school yard at 8:15.  
Some boys came up. "Hey Misha!"  
"Lose it boys! I'm late for class and I'm not going out with you, so BUG OFF!!" They were left laying on the ground in a daze.  
Misha hurried into class where she sat next to Kurama. She had a crush on Kurama from when she first saw him. Not for his looks or anything, but for this strange feeling she got when he was in the same room as her. Not lovey dovey or anything, just a closeness as if she knew him or he was a good friend. But she had never really talked to him. So when she sat down she blushed and got ready. Kurama looked over and did the usual.  
"Good Morning Misha." She nodded and said hello while getting ready. Kurama went back to reading his book. Class starts, blah blah blah, class ends, more classes of the same, LUNCH!!!!!

Misha sat at a table and began eating her lunch while cramming for her next class's test. She is surprised when Kurama sits down. She isn't that popular, but she isn't unpopular either. The boys from this morning are just drunk half the time, and they have half a brain. She looks up at Kurama smiling at her. "H-H-Hello Kurama...." She said, and swallowed her food. He sat down and said hello.  
Kurama was easily the most loved boy in school. If a girl saw him, bang! There she was trying to get him on a date. And better was his attitude! Kind and smart. They ate lunch in silence mostly. Except for the 10 girls that kept coming over until Misha growled at them, becoming annoyed. Kurama thanked her for ridding him of the girls so he could finish his lunch.  
Misha lifts her right arm, the one that had been holding her book, to check the time. She saw the time and her wrist. The jewel was there but Misha couldn't really remember how it got there, she quickly let her long sleeve shirt cover it back up, remembering what her mom had said.

Flashback  
"Mommy! Mommy! What's this gem on my wrist?" A little girl asked. Her mother said, "To tell you the truth Misha, I have no clue myself. When you were born you had this on your wrist." "Wooow!" Misha seemed interested, "Misha, listen to me. Never show it to anyone, Alright?" "But why mommy?" "Someone might take it the wrong way, or call the police saying that they found a jewel thief or a mutant girl walking around." Misha looked about to cry. "I'm a mutant?" Her mom shook her head, "No dear, I'm just giving examples. Don't worry."  
End Flashback

"Misha? Misha." Kurama said, Misha was knocked out of her flashback and into the present.  
"Y-Yeah Kurama?"  
"Nothing, just, you seemed to have shut down. Is something wrong?"  
"No" She wanted to show him her jewel and explain the whole thing, but she couldn't. What if he thought her a mutant, like her mom said? So she closed her book and finished her lunch. The day was normal and blah blah blah, here we go, End Of School Day!

Kurama walked out of the school and was met soon after by Kuwabara and Yusuke. They walked off and Misha took interest from her perch on the school wall. "They never hang out. What's going on?" Misha follows them. She could never miss an adventure.

In The Forest Near...Nowhere.  
"Hiei should be here any minute." Kurama said, seeing as how Kuwabara was getting impatient.  
He said, "Man! Why does Koenma give our jobs to that short legged punk?"  
"I heard that, you idiot." Came a voice. Hiei jumped down into the small clearing and stood near a tree opposite to the tree Misha was behind.  
"Finally! Now Hiei, we are all very, very tired of waiting. What's our mission?" Yusuke said, patting Hiei on the shoulder.  
Hiei grumbled and back off. "First off, I am not your pack animal or your delivery boy, so forget it. Now listen carefully cause I'm not repeating." Hiei went on to tell about how Koenma had found traces of a new demon in the area. The information he had was that the demon was a girl and that she was their age. Other than that Koenma was useless.  
"He is never any help. There are a ton of girls our age! How are we supposed to find her?" Kuwabara complained. Kurama was thinking and Yusuke was leaning against a tree. Hiei was just standing there.  
"Hiei." Kurama said at last. "Is this demon...has it been here long?" Hiei 'hn'ed a yes. "Then is it possible. Could it be that this is the trace of energy I have felt since I came here? Since I was born into Ninjenkai?" Hiei hn'ed another yes confirming that it was the same one. But then he added.  
"Though as far as Koenma can tell, it's new. Just now has it's power been put on their screens. I for one have sensed it was here since the day after you were born"  
They were all surprised by this and Misha was surprised too. My birthday is the day after Kurama's...am I a demon!? She started to crawl away but Hiei and Kurama turned to look, as did Yusuke and Kuwabara, but they only turned cause the other two did.  
Hiei jumped and disappeared. He appeared in front of Misha's crawling form. She looked up slowly, "H-Hello...eh heh heh..." Hiei hit her with the hilt of his sword, and she blacked out.


	3. Training Up

Dream/Flashback  
It was raining, it was night time, and a girl was sitting on the ground, injured. She had short red hair and green eyes that could melt the coldest ice. A silver haired man, known as Youko, came up. He had with him two guys, Kuronue and Jeff (Jeff is just some guy). They seemed to be running from something, then she heard the yells of guards. Youko stopped when he saw the girl, she had wounds that were undoubtedly from a spear like those of the guards. He supposed she had tried to get in since she was laying on the inside wall of the front gate. He quickly picked her up, she was half his age it seemed, and ran off to catch up with his friends.  
The scene changes to Youko caring for the girl and Jeff bandaging her wounds. She seemed fine and was actually just a little younger that Youko, more than 3/4 of his age, not the original 1/2 thought. She said that she had tried to get into that place because she wanted to become a master thief and that a treasure was in that place.  
Scene change. Misha was by a lake. She saw a girl like her, but with claws, walking up to a silver haired guy. She was surprised when the girl was called Misha. The conversation that ensued was the same as what she herself had had before she lost her memory. The scene switched afterwards to when she left, and then to her in the castle. She saw it all up until the jewel on the pillow, then nothing. Minutes passed in a darkness when a shaded scene appeared.  
Scene changes to after the bright light. Youko is sitting under a tree, crying it seems. The tree seems familiar as it is the tree she used as her sleeping area. Youko seems to be sad over the loss of yet another friend. He wasn't crying anymore. "Life is cruel. My two closest friends are gone." He now seemed mad. He resolved to go and find the jewel, maybe the hidden powers it is said to have would be of some use.  
He is now at the place where Misha disappeared. When news came from the search party that Misha was gone Youko had despaired, but now he examined the spot. The dead bodies surrounded him and there were scorch marks on the ground where she had stood. The walls around were blown back and were bent in odd angles. He wished that one of the men had survived.  
As if granting a wish one of the men, the B- demon, groaned. Youko helped him sit up and asked him what happened here. The good thing was that the man was half out of it and didn't know to whom he was speaking. He stuttered about the girl and the jewel she had in her claws. How she had dropped it and caught it then the bright light and then he went out. Youko hung his head and laid the dead guy down again. He quickly left the scene.  
End

Some Time Later ::  
Misha woke up, but did not open her eyes. Her head hurt badly and she...and she heard something. She opened her eyes and sat up. The noise was coming from outside the room. Wait a minute, room? But I was in the forest, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and some guy named Hiei was there. They said something about a demon and Hiei knocked me out....where am I?  
The room was white with some red. The windows were open and fresh air was coming through. On the walls were medals and awards. There was a bookshelf with many books, some looked hard and some looked easy. Everything was so neat and tidy, she looked around the rest of the room and saw some flowers growing in pots where the sun could get to them and on the windowsill was a flower garden. She couldn't tell if this was a girls room or a boys room. She then turned her attention to the conversation outside the door.

"Kurama, what if she heard something?" It was the voice of that Hiei guy.  
"She goes to my school Hiei, and she is very trustworthy in my opinion. Besides, what could she do with the information she heard besides make people think she is crazy?"  
There was a 'hn' and then Yusuke's voice. "Come on Hiei! It'd be fun if she could help us. You know, deep down undercover stuff." There was a smile in his voice.  
Hiei said, "If the demon was a GUY. Idiot."  
Kurama's voice came again, "Well, we'll see what she heard when she wakes up and meanwhile You two should go ask Koenma what to do." The handle turned and the door was opened. She quickly laid down and pretended to sleep.

She was very believable, ever her breath came out as if she were sleeping. But Kurama's presence in the room made her feel comfortable and welcome. She was having a hard time making it believable. So hard in fact that she ended up sighing with defeat and opened her eyes. She sat up and saw Kurama tending his flowers.

"I'm glad your awake. You are very believable when you pretend to sleep. It almost fooled me. But you seem to be having trouble. So, Why were you in the forest?" He said turning around. Misha looked at him.  
"I am drawn towards curious activities and behaviors. You walking off with Yusuke and Kuwabara drew my attention. Plain and Simple." Kurama seemed interested in this.

"You remind me of a friend I had, a long time ago. In fact, you look like her too." Kurama downcast his eyes. Misha got up quietly and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
"What was she like?" She asked in a quiet voice. Kurama sat down and told her that he had a 'childhood' friend with red hair, blah blah blah, how she had left for only a day and was never seen again, I cut it down cause it is already known.

Misha smiled but it wasn't noticed. "Sounds like she was a very close friend of yours. I'm sorry, Kurama."  
Kurama seemed to take comfort in this. "You even sound like her." Misha hoped that it was possible that she was his friend. She wanted him to feel better. She gave him a slight, comforting friend hug.  
She silently winced as the jewel in her arm began to glow and warm up. Thank goodness she had long sleeves. She pulled her arms away and grabbed her wrist. Kurama looked at her, but she hid it well. "S-so I heard you were going to ask me something?" Kurama nodded.

"When we were in the forest. Did you hear our conversation?" Misha was going to say 'No' but she couldn't and instead said,

"Yes. I heard every word." She downcast her eyes and was still holding her wrist. "Kurama..." "ya?" She looked up at him, though her eyes showed no sadness or fear, "Are, Are you demon? What about Yusuke and Kuwabara, and the Hiei guy?" Kurama smiled.

"Don't tell them I told you, but yes. I am, so is Hiei, but Yusuke is not. He is a human, and the Spirit Detective. Kuwabara is a human too." She asked him what spirit detective was and such. Kurama explained as best he could and then she asked about Hiei.

"Who is he?" Kurama shook his head,

"Hiei. He is a strange fellow, and no one can figure him out. He has a sister named Yukina but you must never tell anyone that." She let go of her wrist though it still hurt. "Hiei can tell you more if he wants, and if your anything like my friend, you will probably find out more on your own." He smirked. She smiled at him and Kurama stood up from his seat and went to the window, "Here they come." She looked out the window too and saw Yusuke and gang heading for the house.

"Kurama, just one more tiny question."

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

He smiled, "My room. Of course." Her jaw dropped six inches but she quickly closed it as the others entered.

"Hello guys."

"Hey Kurama." Yusuke seemed happy, Kuwabara seemed happier. Hiei was Hiei.

Kurama whispered to Misha, "He never smiles." Misha nodded.

"What did Koenma say?" They looked surprised that he said it, for if she hadn't heard then there would be questions.

Misha just smiled, "Well?" They then guessed that ya, she had heard. Or Kurama told her, so Yusuke began.

"He says that if you didn't hear, you can go, if you did hear, than you can't." He seemed unhappy, and un sad, normal.

Kuwabara began, "But! If you promise not to say ANYTHING to ANYBODY then you can help us. That is...if"

Hiei cut, "If you even can. You must be able to do something besides get in our way and you need to have somewhat the ability to sense spiritual stuff." Kurama looked as though someone had just knocked the air out of him. How was Misha supposed to be able to sense stuff? Unless...

If she truly is like my friend, it IS possible that she can sense stuff. Kurama looked at her and she looked at them all.  
"Um...like what?" Hiei glared at her as if to say she was stupid. She glared back, he glared again as did she, this went on for a while.

Yusuke interrupted it. "How about a test?" Hiei and Misha blinked and stared at him. Simultaneous, everyone but Yusuke,  
"A test?"

In The Forest ::  
"Ok I'm going to hide somewhere and then let my aura come out. All you need to do is find me." Kurama said. Misha nodded. She was blind folded and ear plugged and then Yusuke and Kuwabara started yelling at each other while Hiei got the job of making sure she couldn't see. He wasn't enjoying himself. With all this noise going on Misha couldn't hear Kurama as he hid behind a tree to her left. About 20 seconds after Kurama hid, the boys shut up the ear plugs were taken out and the blind folds were off.

"Now. Find him." Hiei commanded. Misha looked around. It doesn't matter if I can sense HIM, I can feel his presence. She pointed to the exact spot where Kurama was. Yusuke and Kuwabara clapped when Kurama came out. Hiei wanted another try. He was it this time. The procedure was applied again and she soon had to find Hiei. She looked around. She was unable to sense anything. Wait. She could sense something, an angry and sad energy came at her from her right. She turned and she found it was a little up and over. Soon she walked forward and touched the tree Hiei was in. He jumped down and Kuwabara wanted to go next.

Repeat, Kuwabara had little aura compared to the other two so he was harder to find. She spent a little while looking around but finally was able to point in his direction. Yusuke, not wanting to be left out got his turn next, he was easier to find than Kuwabara but harder than Hiei and Kurama. It took her 30 seconds longer than it took her to find Hiei. They all clapped except Hiei.

"Happy now Hiei?" Kurama asked him. He just 'hn'ed and walked off.

Misha walked up to Kurama, "Did I do something wrong?" Kurama shook his head and looked at the sky.  
"We should probably head home, it's getting late." Indeed, stars were starting to appear.

When Misha got home her mom threw her arms around her, "Where have you been? I was so worried!"

"It's ok mom, I was out with some friends." Her mom suddenly stopped her sniffling and stared at her daughter,  
"Friends?"  
"Yea, Kurama,"  
"A boy!?"  
"uh, yea...anyways there's Kurama,"  
"You have a boyfriend?"  
"Mom!"  
"Yes dear?"  
"Let me finish."  
"Sorry dear. Please, continue."  
"Thank You. So there's Kurama, Yusuke" Her mom seemed to jump at this, "Kuwabara," more weird mom reactions, "Oh and some guy name Hiei that I met. He's friends with Kurama so we hung out with him too." "Wow honey, this is great. But, don't you have any friends that are girls?" She shook her head. Her mom looked disappointed but took it like an adult. "Ok honey. Are you hungry?"  
"Not really, I'm just tired. See ya tomorrow Mom."


	4. Looks and Information

Next Day :: Saturday ::

The sun shone through the window of Kurama's room. The roses seemed to stretch towards the lights warmth. Kurama opened his eyes sleepily and then sat up. He stretched, stood up, and did his morning things. After he had changed his clothes, eaten, brushed his teeth, and taken a shower he came back into his room and watered the plants. But his mind was elsewhere's.

Misha... His mind was split. Half of it was in his past, with that Misha and the other was blocks away, with a sleeping Misha. They are so much alike... He compared them, Red hair like mine, green eyes like mine but different somehow. Claws to nails, fangs to teeth, attitude....attitude, it changes only just. She is extra sensitive, she is able to sense stuff too... Kurama noticed he was drowning one of his window roses. He quickly stopped watering it and set the watering can, small, down. He looked out the window at the sky.  
He stood like that for a while, then he walked down stairs. "Good Morning Suichi" His mother said. "Good Morning Mother."

He sat in a chair at the table next to his mother who was finishing her breakfast. "Mother?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you still draw well?" (If she can't, TOO BAD, she can in my story) His mother looked surprised

"Suichi, what would you need me to draw?"  
"A picture of a girl." His mom did not take it the way Misha's mom took it.

"What for?"  
"I want to see something..." He seemed to be thinking. So she agreed. He had her draw one with red hair like his and green eyes like his, with school outfit like Keiko's on, and a watch. He then had her draw another girl, on a separate sketch pad, a girl with red hair like his and green eyes like his.  
His mom stopped, "Honey, is this the same girl?"  
"Basically, but I need you to change it a bit." She nodded and continued. She was to be wearing a blue Inuyasha's outfit and have claws on her hands and feet, and fangs. He also asked that she have ears on her head and a tail, he thought now about how much Misha and him had looked alike. Afterwards his mother asked if there was any real reason for the pictures.  
He answered with a short, not mean just short, "Comparing" He picked up the pictures and brought them to his room, where he looked at them carefully.

They were so much alike. Change the claws into nails and the fangs into teeth and it's almost the same. He laid them down, his head was beginning to hurt so he went to the window for fresh air. There were people walking by to work or play. After a few minutes he went back to the pictures and looked them over. This time he noticed that there was something in the present Misha's picture he hadn't noticed before.

It was barely noticeable because her watch covered it up mostly, but he could see the point of something. He thought that it was possibly a tattoo, but he hadn't mentioned it at all. He went downstairs and asked his mom.

"Mom?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"What's this?" He pointed to it.  
"I don't know. I don't remember drawing it..." Kurama was surprised. He looked at it then laid the picture down and went for the door. "Where are you going Suichi?"  
"I'm going to go see Misha, see if that is just a mark on the paper." She smiled and let him go.

Kurama rushed, meaning walked faster than usual, towards Misha's house. He then stopped short. "Where does Misha live?"  
"Why are you going there or something?" Came a voice behind him. He turned to see Kuwabara and Yusuke there.  
"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara. Where are you off to?"  
"Well, we were going to your house to get you." Kurama was surprised by Yusuke's comment.  
"Why?"  
Kuwabara - "Well, Koenma said he had something to tell us. I'm guessing it is a break in the mission."  
Kurama nodded and decided to wait till later for his search.  
Kuwabara looked around. "So, uh, should we bring Misha along too?" Hiei jumped down with a firm, "No"  
Yusuke - "Why not? Cause she PASSED the test?" Hiei 'hn'ed and Yusuke head off in a direction, "Going to Misha's!" He said, as if it was a long journey he had to take in a video game and he was the hero.

Misha's House ::  
Misha was examining her wrist. Why had it hurt so much when she had comforted Kurama? It had a faint red glow but that was it. It didn't hurt anymore, and the light was getting brighter. "What is with this light?" She then heard a knock at her door.

"Hey! Misha!" Great, it was Yusuke. She got up and cover her wrist with her sleeve, she was wearing extra long sleeves today.  
She opened the door. "Yea?"  
Yusuke pulled her out of the house by her left arm and dragged her to the street, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were walking up. "Hey Guys! I got her, let's go." And off they went.  
"What's going on?" Misha said after they had gone passed her house. Kurama spoke first.  
"You remember the conversation you overheard?" Nod. "Well, Koenma supposedly has some more information for us." Nod. "But, we have to go to"  
Yusuke cut in, "A special place. So, can we blind fold you? It's location is secret." She nodded but was skeptical. They blind folded her and before she knew it she could hear Yusuke and them mumbling about something. She listened.  
"Should we take it off now or wait till we're inside?"  
"I think we can take it off now." Hiei 'hn'ed and then Kurama took the blind fold off.

She gasped. In front of her was a large, no HUGE, door in front of her. "Wow" she said as she fell over. She had tilted her head back and tried to see the top of the door. Hiei scoffed and Yusuke pressed the button on the key pad thing.

"Hey guys! It's Yusuke, I'm here with Kuwabara Kurama Hiei and Misha, We've come to speak with Koenma" A muffled, 'Alright' came from it and the doors opened. Misha again gasped.

It was like a giant throat. "Eww" She said softly. She followed them in and snuck a glace and her jewel. It was glowing so she had to cover it up quickly before the others noticed.

Soon they reached the other side and Kurama pressed the button this time. "Hello? Koenma asked to see us, please open the doors." So they, whoever 'they' were, opened the doors and it was, as Yusuke put it, a demon stock market. The multicolored creatures inside surprised Misha and she jumped back a little.  
"What the Heck?" Kuwabara laughed.

Kurama explained, "This is Spirit World. Those are some other demons, and Koenma is the leader of Spirit World, that is, when his father is away. Otherwise he is just second down." She looked from Kurama to the other demons,

"But Kurama, these demons look nothing like you or Hiei." Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were shocked. She knew that Kurama and Hiei were demons? Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged it off pretty quick, but Hiei look disgruntled.

"Kurama?"  
"Yes Hiei?"  
"How does she know that?" Kurama sweat dropped.  
"Well, uh, you see, uh...heh heh..." Hiei glared daggers at Kurama and Yusuke cut in,

"Let's not fight, just go see Koenma. Ok?" Hiei just 'hn'ed and walked in, Kuwabara went in to, Yusuke was leading and Kurama was just before Misha.

Misha seemed to be having trouble keeping herself from touching stuff, that is she wanted to but was telling herself no and was on the last thread to picking something up. But Kurama saw, he was probably the only one, that she had snuck a very expensive looking pen and snuck it into her pocket. Kurama laughed once.

"Koenma sir, we're here." Kurama said. A voice, that didn't sound like a rulers voice said,  
"Good. Did you bring her?"  
"Yes sir." Kurama replied.  
"Very Good." The chair turned around to show...  
"A baby? Spirit World is run by a toddler?" Misha said, not as loud and disrespectful as Yusuke had but still. Koenma cleared his throat and told her what he had told Yusuke. She nodded still holding back a laugh. She soon got rid of it and never laughed it.  
"Nice to meet you." She said, extending a hand. He shook it and she thought it was weird shaking hands with someone so small.  
"So chief, what's new?" Yusuke suddenly said. Koenma pointed behind them where a screen had appeared. They turned around and looked. Koenma clicked a button on his remote.  
A silhouette appeared on screen, it was the silhouette of a girl. It got smaller and moved to the right, information appeared on the left. Her estimated age, her gender, and how long that the sensors had known she was there, about 3 weeks. There was a new bit of information, her eye color, but that was it.

"Green? Green eyes? Well, that does narrow it down...but why are we looking anyway?" Yusuke asked.  
Everyone looked at Yusuke.

Koenma said, "Well, this energy was examined, and there is a quality about it. Something there that is making it more powerful than usual. If used to the full extent, this power could destroy anything. It's very dangerous."

"Well, that's bad isn't it. Heh, guess we'd better go back and find her then huh?" Kuwabara said, looking at the screen, "Not much more to go on though...." Everyone looked at the screen again and Koenma's eyes widened.

"Amazing" They turned to him. "That the girl that over heard you looks just like Kurama." He chuckled once. "Very...strange" And he left the room. Misha then noticed that everyone was staring at her. She looked at each one. "What?" Kuwabara laughed.

"He's right! They do look the same! Red hair and Green eyes! You two could be siblings." He and Yusuke walked out and Hiei followed after a 'hn' to show he didn't really care. Kurama and Misha were left staring at each other. Misha could see herself in his eyes.

"Heh, I guess we do look alike." Misha said. Kurama smiled. "Come on then 'brother'" she said brother some what sarcastically. They left the room.


	5. Confessions

Time Lapse ::  
During the next week, Kurama and Misha hung out a lot. Yusuke and Kuwabara were spotting the city for green eyed girls. Hiei was almost never seen but he was silently tracking Kurama and Misha around, he is suspicious of them. And of course, they all went to school. End Time Lapse!

Some day during the week :: Afternoon ::

Kurama and Misha were having ice cream. Misha had just finished her ice cream, Kurama has been finished, when she spots a clothing store. "Hey Kurama?" She pointed and he looked.

"Ok." They entered it. Now, to be clear, she doesn't usually shop and is not a shop-a-holic, she likes to go and try on stuff. Like me on Gaia.

She picked out a nice red, medium-length shirt and a black thick-cloth skirt that went almost to her ankles. She went into a dressing room and put them on. She had also picked up a hair tie and tied her hair up. She then opened the door to the dressing room to show Kurama how it looked.

"Beautiful." He complimented as she spun around. He noticed as she was spinning that there was something on her right wrist. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her spin.

"What's wrong Kurama?" She noticed his eyes were determined and set. He then turned her arm to where he could see her wrist and she gasped silently noticing this and remembered why she only tried these things on and never came out of the dressing room with them on. He looked at it for about a second before it began glowing and she pulled it back and held it with her left hand.

"What is that Misha?" She went and quickly paid for the clothes and got her stuff, then ran out of the store. "Misha!" Kurama said following her out of the store, leaving a much confused lady at the counter.

Misha ran down the street and towards her house. She stopped in front of her house but quickly continued on. "He'll probably look for me there." She ran downtown, where most of the thugs lived, on the way she somehow managed to pass both Yusuke and Kuwabara's houses. She ran through downtown and into an alleyway and fell to her knees in the dead end.

"Damn, I forgot all about this stupid jewel." She leaned against the wall of one of the buildings and looked at her wrist. The jewel was not glowing anymore, which meant she'd lost him. She sighed but then heard a crack as if someone had just stepped on something.

"Hey there. You look tired. Come with us and we'll give you a place to stay." It was a gang of unruly looking teenagers. The leader walked closer and she quickly jumped up and got ready for him. "Look guys, she's a fighter." He laughed and signaled his boys to attack. Which they did.

She fought them off for a while and then one of them hit her especially hard in the gut. She fell down and looked up at them as they closed in. "Now I'm...starting to wish I hadn't run away from Kurama. I'm gonna get killed, or otherwise..." As if on cue her wrist began to glow and it got really bright. She held it away from her and looked away, the light was hurting her eyes.

When the light dimmed out she looked and saw that many of the gang, meaning all but the boss, had been knocked out. She blinked at them and the boss backed up.

"W-What are you?" He turned and ran away. She looked at the ground and it looked as though she was going to cry. She didn't though, instead she got up and walked out of the alleyway. She went to a run down looking store. At the counter was an old man.

"Good Afternoon young lady, can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Maybe. Do you have any wrist guards?" She asked. He nodded and pulled out a box. It had many different colors of wrist guards. She picked a blue one and put it on, keeping her jewel hidden from the man.

"They come in pairs." She was a little surprised but picked up another blue one and put it on the left wrist.  
She paid for them and left. "Well, at least there is one decent person downtown..." She mumbled.

"One good reason you shouldn't be down here." She jumped and looked at the roof of the store.

It was Hiei. He jumped down and glared at her. "Hi H-Hiei...what's up?"

"Your coming with me." He said as he walked behind the building. She followed him slowly. As soon as they we behind the building Hiei picked her up...kinda, and they were off.

Back With Kurama  
Kurama was looking around for Misha.

"Misha! Misha where'd you go? Misha!" He was looking around town, he'd already been by her house. He turned around to see Hiei there with Misha.

"I believe your looking for this." He said, putting her down and disappearing. Misha looked like someone had dropped a 1000 lb weight on her.

"Misha..." He started, but she turned around and faced the other direction. "Misha. Look at me." She shook her head. He sighed and turned her around. "Misha. Let's talk." She tried to turn away but Kurama gently pulled her towards the park (if there wasn't one then there is now).

He sat her on a bench and sat next to her. She was avoiding his eyes. He was sitting on her right side so he picked up her wrist. She tried to pull it away but he held firmly. He took of the wrist guard.

"Misha. What is this?" He asked.

Misha sighed and looked at it. "I'm not really sure, it's been there for as long as I can remember." Kurama let her wrist go. "My mom said that people might think I was strange if they saw it, so to protect me she told me never to let anyone know about it." She laid her hands in her lap.

Kurama looked at her with both curiosity and comfort. He was about to speak when Misha spoke.  
"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Ever since I overheard your conversation. I've, I've wondered about myself. How much the demon girl and myself were alike. Hiei said he'd sensed it since the day after your birthday, which is my birthday. And she has green eyes." She seemed quite upset. Kurama put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry so much. Everything will be alright. Even if you are this demon girl we are looking for, though I doubt it, you shouldn't be worried." She seemed to take comfort in this, but she wasn't fully sure.  
She stood up and looked at Kurama, her eyes still brimming with unshed tears.

She smiled at him, "Well, I should be going now. My mom is probably worried." She started to walk off. She turned around, "Bye Kurama!" She turned around and continued on.

He waved slightly, "Bye!"


	6. And So Hiei Spies to Find Answers

**Around Midnight**

Misha lay awake on her bed. The day had been full of happenings. Her hair was braided and she was laying on top of her made bed. She was staring at the ceiling as if it held some unknown secret that she couldn't figure out. She then sighed and sat up suddenly. She looked to the window and then got up and went to sit in the window sill. She looked at the stars.

Across town Kurama is looking at the stars too, though he is brooding on the fact that Misha truly is the demon they are after. He hopes that Koenma isn't planning on killing the demon once she is found out.

**Back with Misha.**

She closes her eyes and goes over what happened today.

"Well, Kurama knows. But..." She then remembered how Hiei had been the one to find her, and only moments after she somehow used the jewel. "What if he saw something?" She opened her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she thought she saw someone outside her window. She got real close to it and looked around. The tree near her window that she'd thought she'd seen someone in was empty. She looked around some more and then sat down. She looked at the clock and decided to go to bed. Night.

**Next Day**

Misha is in town wearing a moderately short sleeved shirt and jeans. She was wearing the wrist guards she'd gotten yesterday. Today she was looking around for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, but she couldn't find them.

Misha went to the park and looked around. Just as she was going to give up, all four of them seemed to pop out of the sky and land on the ground nicely, except Kuwabara who fell on his face. She lit up.

"Finally! Where have you guys been?" She said, walking up to them. Yusuke looked at her then noticed her wrist guards and looked at his own.

"Hey! Are you trying to copy me or something?" He asked suspiciously, Misha shook her head no and then went back to asking where they were.

"There was no need for you to come." Hiei stated plainly.

Misha sort of glared at him but then looked at Kurama, expecting him to answer. "We, we went to Koenma's." Hiei hit him on the back of the head.

"Why do you insist on telling her everything?" Hiei asked. Kurama shrugged. Misha smiled.

Kuwabara now raised his head from the dirk and looked at Misha, he was a bit out of it.

"Hey Kurama, why are you talking to the demon?" Kuwabara asked jumping backwards. Misha flinched at the word as her eyes widened. Kurama's eyes widened just a little. Hiei's eyes flashed wide and then he was his usual glaring self.

Kuwabara then blinked and noticed who he had just called the demon. "Oh. It's only Misha. Sorry Misha." He apologized but Misha just turned and ran off. Kurama looked a little sad and Kuwabara and Yusuke were confused.

"What's her problem?" Yusuke asked as she ran out of the park. Kuwabara shrugged. They then noticed that Hiei was gone.

Misha ran through town. She had taken that mistake seriously. Kuwabara didn't know, he didn't know how right he might be. She was trying not to cry when she tripped. She pushed herself up onto her knees and looked around. She was at the edge of the forest. _Strange...._

She walked into the forest. About an hour and a half later she was starting to get tired. She pushed a large leaf out of her way and spotted a lake. It was rather large and the water was crystal clear. Next to the water was a single tree. She took a step into the small, almost treeless area around the lake.

She was suddenly brought back to a time. Back to a time of thievery, forests, and treasures. She heard the laughs of happy people and allies. She was rooted to the spot and flooded with visions. They blinked in front of her eyes. A girl with red hair and a man of silver. The was no sound, but she could understand somewhat the conversation that was going on.

As the girl went to leave she reached out a hand. She wanted to talk to them, to know why she could see them. But then they were gone. Soon they reappeared but it was three. The two from before and a man that wore dark clothes and had some features of the bat. Her mouth opened and formed words. "K-kuronue..." She didn't know who or what it meant, but that is what she got.

She saw the girl coming into a lightly lit area and set something down. She saw castle walls and strange looking guards. "Demons?"

Then, as quickly as the started, they faded away in a white light and she saw before her the lake. It all confused her. What were these images, why did she look like the girl she saw. And who was the man with silver hair? She went and slowly sat down by the lake. She looked at her reflection.

The face that stared back looked sad and the hair flowed around it's shoulders and dipped the water. She saw something on her head. She looked and saw the same shade red as her hair, they were ears! But just as she realized this fact she heard a noise like something fell behind her and turned from the reflection to see Hiei.

She was unable to think of something to say. Hiei looked a little surprised yet managed to somewhat keep his glare. The leaves that he'd knocked down blew in the wind that blew. Misha stood up. As the breeze stopped Hiei glare-like look returned and he walked up to her.

His look said, "It's you? Isn't it?"

"You were in the tree?" She asked, averting her eyes to the tree next to her. Hiei continued to walk slowly towards her. He stopped just in front of her and stared somewhat straight at her. "You..."

"You are the demon." It was a statement. "Your reflection says a lot about you." She turned her head a little to the side.

Hiei looked like a cruel master about to discipline his student for a wrong doing. Misha readied herself for almost anything he might say or do. But then he did something she did not expect. He sighed and dropped his glare. He closed his eyes and then opened them again and looked at her. He had a question. Misha wasn't looking at him yet.

"What did you see?" He asked. Misha was surprised. She looked at Hiei.

"W-What?" She stuttered.

He looked slightly angry that he had to repeat himself. "When you entered the area you stopped and stared. What did you see?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure." Hiei didn't seem to accept this answer, "I'm serious. I don't know."

Hiei's glare returned and he jumped to some place that Misha did not know. She could still sense him in the immediate area though.

"Be on your guard Misha Sato. You are a strange one. I will let you be for now." Was what she heard before Hiei's aura was gone. She stood for a while and then looked at the lake. She smiled and walked away.

* * *

Okay, I have just learned how to post my own stories, don't laugh. I am not computer friendly. So, I'll try to post these chapters quickly.


End file.
